


Seeing Double

by The_Muse



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Tom is basically Dacre with the buzz cut, no accent though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muse/pseuds/The_Muse





	Seeing Double

Steve and Billy break up on a Friday afternoon. There wasn’t some huge dramatic blow up or anything it was just a break up. There were reasons, Billy wasn’t great at the whole feelings thing and Steve, who always wore his heart on his sleeve was clingy and easily hurt by Billy’s distance.

-So they break up, Steve leaning against the Camaro while Billy tinkered with it’s innards trying to fix or finely tune something indecipherable to Steve, when it came up.

-“I think we should end this,” Steve says with a long exhale, twin streams of smokes coming out of his nostrils, head tipped back as the sun beat down warmly on his face.-Billy pauses before shrugging and going back to his work.

-“If thats what you want.”-

“Its not what I want.” Steve flicks his cigarette away and straightens. “I think its what I need. This isn’t really working for us.”-

“I don’t see how its not working but like I said, you wanna break up? Fine.” Billy finally stands and closes the hood of his car, grease stains along his cheek and chest, hands murky and dark and dirty. “I’m not going to beg you to stay.”-

“Thats not who you are, yeah,” Steve waves him off, walking towards his car with a sad little grin. “Dont i know it.”

-And thats it, thats how they break up. Dustin, who hears about it immediately after when Steve comes to pick him up from the arcade, is shocked and much more appalled than he admits to.-

This will not do.

* * *

-Steve starts dating some jackass named Tom. Tom...Dustin hates Tom with every fiber of his being, feels himself shudder whenever he sees Tom who is muscular, witha blonde buzz cut and bright blue eyes. He looks like Billy but is without Billy’s attitude. That should be a good thing, he’s handsome like Billy, almost as smart as Billy, likes Steve a lot like Billy (despite Billy’s complete inability to show it) but he’s nice to Dustin, he enjoys tagging along with Steve and Dustin and soon it becomes DustinSteveTom and Dustin hates him. He hates him so so much,-More than he hated Billy.

-The thing is that Tom is too nice, so nice and unassuming and Dustin doesn’t trust him. No one is so nice that they don’t mind their boyfriend hanging out constantly with a fifteen year old. Dustin might have liked him more had he reacted normally. Maybe getting annoyed just a little bit maybe telling Steve that it would be nice if he and Steve had some time to themselves. Dustin would have understood that, he would have respected that. As it is, Tom is sweet and nice and seems to not care that Dustin monopolizes Steve’s time.

-“I get it.” Will says over the walkie and Dustin feels vindicated. He hears the others groan over the staticky line.-

“How could you get it you haven’t even met this guy-none of us have!” Mike shouts over the line and he does have a point. -

Apart from Dustin the others haven’t even met Tom.-

“I should set something up. I mean, Will and I can’t be the only ones who dont like him.”-

“Seriously? You just want us to pick this guy apart because you have a mother complex with Steve.” Lucas tsks. “You should be happy for Steve that he’s not with Billy-anyone is a step up from Billy.”-

“Thats not true.” Will chimes in offended.-

“Yeah, I am exactly zero surprised that you’re on Billy’s side what with the massive crush you have on the clown.”

-Dustin can feel Will blushing over the connection and rolls his eyes. Its not just because Will like likes Billy that he’s on Dustin’s side, of course Dustin wont go into detail with the fact that Will had been the only one that Dustin confided his issues with from the first time he met Tom and how he just had this feeling...-

So Dustin sets something up at the arcade, the party already there when Tom walks through the door and introduces himself.

-Honestly, Dustin should have really really noticed it earlier. In a way he kind of did but not to this degree. A pin could have dropped. He’s polite to everyone and make small talk and jokes. He ever offered to buy food and when he’s gone to get a few drinks Mike zeros in on Dustin with this look on his face.-

“Oh my God.”-

“I know!”

-“Oh my God...” Will whispers into his closed fist. -

“I know right he’s just too nice! Who is that nice its like he’s some sort of-“-

“Clone. He’s a Billy clone with a different personality.”-

“What?” Dustin cranes his neck to get a better look at Tom and just doesn’t see the resemblance that much. “No.”-

“I guess this is a good thing. If anything ever happened to Billy at least we have a spare.” Mike jokes.-

“Stop it.”


End file.
